Listen
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome looked at the CD she held in her hand and frowned. "What do they know..." The rumors of how cold she was had circulated to even the new school which she was attending now. Hyotei Academy had no idea what celebrity gossip would ensue from the arrival of this new student, but they were sure as hell about to find out!


**Listen~**

**Summary: Kagome looked at the cd she held in her hand and frowned. "What do they know..." The rumors of how cold she was had circulated to even the new school which she was attending now. Hyotei Academy had no idea what celebrity gossip would ensue from the arrival of this new student, but they were sure as hell about to find out!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_They say she's cold, she isn't even eighteen_

_Verdict case closed_

_There's nobody as bad as me_

"What's her problem!?"

"New girl, she's some hot track singer! I heard she has a huge attitude and is a complete bitch."

"A drama queen?"

"I guess,"

_Your relevance is old news_

_Your future is already done believe me_

_Hang it up and chuck a deuce_

_The competition made it way too easy._

Blue eyes turned to the girl she'd literally had to nudge out of her way since she and her group had been taking up a larger than life portion of the hallway. She didn't comment to their gossip, but it really bugged her. She was a singer, yes...but she was no drama queen! She was just really good at what she did.

_I hope I'm not offending ya'll_

_Not trying to brag but the fact is that I'm killing ya'll_

_I got the advantage but I don't wanna cause a funeral_

_It's hard to be considerate when I just don't consider ya'll_

"Miss. Higurashi, this is your class. The student president will show you around now. I hope your time at Hyotei will be memorable."

She watched the Head of the Academy bow before leaving her in the presence of another student. She hadn't even realized he'd been standing there. How long was she just fazing in and out of the walk to her homeroom?

_From Apollo to the Oscars_

_Too real for the imposters_

_And S knows that he's got one_

_That's me yea_

"Miss. Higurashi...do you have something else that you wish to go by?"

Eyeing the boy in front of her, he had flippant hair in a violet brown color with dark blue eyes. He looked to be her age, but these days, you really couldn't tell. He could be younger, or older... "Kagome...I like to go by my first name."

_From summer to the Winter_

_Too hot for these pretenders_

_I'm on until I say I've had enough oh oh_

"Kagome it is then. I'm not sure how much you heard, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Keigo Atobe, I go by many names here; King is one of them."

She wasn't sure if he was serious, but she couldn't help but laugh, even if he was. "King indeed, but your much too handsome to be a king."

_If there's someone looking for me they can find me center stage_

_They may have a couple records but I do this every day_

_Don't worry ya'll I've got it and what's crazy is I'm young and I'm only getting older...somebody should've warned ya_

The blush which formed across his cheeks was well worth what came next. A girl close to her age pushed her out of the way as what appeared to be his fan club grouped around him.

He was taken by surprise at the rudeness of the girl as well, but couldn't get a word in to silence the girls. Kagome smiled and left before something else happened. If only she'd stayed, she would have seen what only the King could do.

_I've been working hard and given it my all_

_Because once you reach the top its easier for you to fall_

_Their asking me to let up but I want nothin'_

_My daddy told me Kai just lay'em down, down, down_

Walking through the hall, she stopped at the window that looked out to what looked like tennis courts and a soccer field and smiled. She loved sports; there wasn't a sport she couldn't play. Having grown up with her father after her parents got divorced when she was six; she started to play all sorts of stress relieving sports with her dad while taking up choir and drama for her mother. She had split lifestyles and while her mother used to have her more than her dad had, she loved sports more than singing.

"_Keep on getting better...this is just a setup. You might as well just hand me over the crown..._ _I've been working hard and given it my all, because once you reach the top it's easier for you to fall._ _They say she's cold, she isn't even eighteen years old~."_

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo mentally cursed, raising his hand in the air as he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. The echoing sound of his silent command was all that was heard as the students surrounding him stopped their talking. "If you will excuse me, I have business to attend." He was quick to make his leave, but with poise as always. He would never be indecorous towards his fellow classmates unless they truly deserved such treatment.

Walking through the hallway, he took to the direction that Kagome had left in. Hoping that she hadn't gotten too far, he was sure he could catch up with her if she had just continued straight ahead. He was pleased to see her standing by the window, a soft melodic voice pierced the air with a touch of abandonment lacing the tenderly caroled words.

"_I've been working hard and given it my all, because once you reach the top it's easier for you to fall. They say she's cold, she isn't even eighteen years old~."_

Keigo wasn't sure what her life was like, but with those words, he felt like anything less than painful would be wrongfully assumed. Leaning against the wall of the hallway, he watched her for a few moments as she just stared out the window looking out on the sports courts and fields. Unaware of the cold eyes which looked possessively over him, and hatefully over her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is a new story, I hope you all enjoy! Much love! -Akuma**


End file.
